Total sibling island
by TwlightRox
Summary: Campers from season 1's brothers and sisters fight for 500,000,000,000. Who will win? T for some languge and mild violence. I found all the charecters! Still review.
1. Application form

I'm doing my second fan fic story and It's a send your own character story. Have fun! No rules! Be creative!

**Name:**

**Anti- name (I might need the anti and power): **

**Power: **

**Gender:**

**Stereotype(Can not be the same as Your sis or bro): **

**Anti- Stereotype:**

**Hair:**

**Anti- hair: **

**eyes: **

**Anti eyes:**

**Other looks: **

**Anti other looks: **

**Clothes- **

**everyday :**

**Anti everyday:**

**Formal: **

**PJs: **

**Romance?: **

**Dislikes:**

**Likes: **

**If you said yes to Romance, who?: **

**Sibling of: **

**(And if you have challenge ideas put them in reviews) **

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Stereotype ideas: **

**The surfer girl/boy **

**The Crazy girl **

**The Queen bee **

**A pair of Bffls **

**A Lawyer in training **

**A flirt(Boy) **

**A flirt(Girl)**

**Model**

**Someone like Owen**

**Chris MacLean Lover**

**Foreign **

**Anger Issues **

**The Party boy**

**The Delinquent**

**Dumb Blonde**

**The Shy girl**

**The Fashion Victim**

**Some like DJ**

**The Dumb Jock**

**Snobby Cheerleader**

**Skater Boy/girl**

**The Leader(like Courtney)**

**Musician**

**__________________________________________**

_**My character **_

**Name: Christy **

**Anti- name (I might need the anti and power): Charm **

**Power: She doesn't have one because she's host **

**Gender: female **

**Stereotype: The girl everyone hates **

**Anti- Stereotype: The lovable girl **

**Hair: Black in ponytail **

**Anti- hair: Down black hair with pink **

**eyes: brown**

**Anti eyes: Blue **

**Other looks: Sexy, tall, has a blue belly ring**

**Anti other looks: Fat, short, has a lot of pimples**

**Clothes- **

**everyday : A girl version of Chris's clothes; Blue shirt with brown skirt, blue pumps**

**Anti everyday: Blue tank top and green sweatpants; black Nikes**

**Formal: Blue cocktail dress **

**PJs: Blue tank top with black trackpant**

**Romance?: She has a husband **

**If you said yes to Romance, who?: Like I said, She has a husband**

**Sibling of: Chris (He's the older brother. Christy is 20, Chris is 28)**


	2. Some charecters

**Lena- The tree hugger/ Chris MacLean lover - Trent **

**Mindy- The skater girl - Bridgette**

**Skyla Jane Huges - The shy girl - Heather (Someone already had trent so I picked a radom charecter)**

**Baylee - The Psycho smart animal activist - Noah**

**Mary Rose Alice - The girlie girl - Lindsey**

**Kelly - Snobby cheerleader (another person had the sterotype you choose so I decided to use your anti- stereotype if you don't mind)- duncan**

**Melissa - Flirt(See Kelly's)- Courtney **

**Lina - perveted genuis - Izzy**

**Lilly - loud mouth(See Melissa's) - Geoff **

**Anna - likable girl by everyone - Sadie - (see Skyla's) **

**Tess - baseball chick - Tyler **

**James - The lovable boy - Cody**

**Fay - Tom boy - Katie**

**Matt Crane - Geek - Harold **

**Jennifer - crazy girl - Justin**

**Zack - THe popular flirt- Eva **

**Drake - The model (hotter then Justin) - Beth **

**Rina - controling rocker musician **


	3. Boy charecters please!

**We got all the girls! Please send in more boys! Soon as we got all the boys, we'll start!**

**- Twilightfan101**


	4. We have all the charecters!

**Lena- The tree hugger/ Chris MacLean lover - Trent **

**Mindy- The skater girl - Bridgette**

**Skyla Jane Huges - The shy girl - Heather (Someone already had trent so I picked a radom charecter)**

**Baylee - The Psycho smart animal activist - Noah**

**Mary Rose Alice - The girlie girl - Lindsey**

**Kelly - Snobby cheerleader (another person had the sterotype you choose so I decided to use your anti- stereotype if you don't mind)- duncan**

**Melissa - Flirt(See Kelly's)- Courtney **

**Lina - perveted genuis - Izzy**

**Lilly - loud mouth(See Melissa's) - Geoff **

**Anna - likable girl by everyone - Sadie - (see Skyla's) **

**Tess - baseball chick - Tyler **

**James - The lovable boy - Cody**

**Fay - Tom boy - Katie**

**Matt Crane - Geek - Harold **

**Jennifer - crazy girl - Justin**

**Zack - THe popular guy- Eva **

**Drake - The model (hotter then Justin) - Beth **

**Rina - controling rocker musician - Gwen***

**Edward - The know it all with a heart - DJ**

**Jacob - wannabe - Owen **

**Byrce - Flirt - Gwen***

**Kris- The girl lover - Ezekial **

**Jerricho - The shy boy (kind of) - Tyler **

**Jack - The nice guy - Nobody **

**Jake - The musician - Beth **

**Matt - Techno Geek - Ezekial **

**Brad - The friend to everyone - DJ**

**

* * *

**

**The couples **

Lena X Chris

Jennifer X James

Kelly X Matt Crane

Rina X Kris

Bruce X Skyla

* * *

**Ok, Now we got all the charecters! The story will begin soon! **

**- Twlightfan101 **

**P.S : My cousin (Snowstarwriter) might do a sequal **

*** Someone already had your charecter**


End file.
